


[VID] Won't Let Go

by colls



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: I see the course we're on,spinning farther from what I knowShow level depictions of violence (ie. the aftermath of a full-stop in space)





	[VID] Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



> In your letter you said "I love Anna as the symbol of earnestness and fellowship in a world gone mad" and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it.

Song: Say It's Possible by Terra Naomi   
  
[DW post](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/128870.html) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/2XHp8OVbJmo)  
Password: expanse  



End file.
